


Comparisons

by SephSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blue Balls, Degradation, Dick size comparisons, Hate Sex, Inconsistent Characters Because I Suck, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephSung/pseuds/SephSung
Summary: Jisung and Hyunjin have some issues to resolve.





	Comparisons

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some shitty hyunsung hate sex based on/heavily inspired by the argument they mentioned in their Two Kids Room. Feel free to let me know if there are any glaring errors, because as usual, this is unbeta'd.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

There he is, this stupidly tall bean sprout of a person, dancing with this disgusting raw confidence as if he has the talent to justify smirking like his moves have an effect on people. Okay, perhaps Jisung has to admit that they _ do _ have an effect on people, but to him, Hyunjin is _ undeniably _awful. The stares of awe people throw his way whenever he sways his hips, looking like one of those fucking inflatable tube men, are unwarranted; he can't possibly wrap his head around why that utter trash receives them when all he does is bite his lip a little.

Jisung narrows his eyes angrily as Hyunjin finishes his lackluster choreography and everyone claps like a bunch of seals. Fools, the lot of them. They wouldn't understand real talent if it hit them directly in the head.

“Hey, why the sour face?” Chan sits next to him with his leader expression on, all concerned and sympathetic. Jisung’s seen it a few too many times now, and he has to hold back from rolling his eyes.

"_Hyunjin _ ," is the only thing Jisung mutters. Chan should really know that whenever he looks ready to kill someone, the answer will always be _ Hyunjin. _Jisung thinks his life would be a lot easier if it weren’t for the tall idiot.

Chan sighs, almost disappointedly, "You guys really need to fix whatever problem you have. It's almost certain now that you'll debut together, you know that right?"

Jisung has been made unfortunately all too aware of this, but he _ really _ doesn’t want to accept it. If he denies the fact, he doesn’t have to do anything about it, and doing something about it is about the last thing he wants to do. Ever.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't remind me,” Jisung gnaws on his lip. “He's just so… insufferable. And he sucks. How can he even debut like this?"

"Ji… come on. Look at him. He's really not bad. His dancing is good and he's getting better at rap every day," Chan gestures to the dancing figure, who is starting to look more and more ridiculous by the second as he wiggles around aimlessly. His dancing _ isn’t _ good, Jisung thinks. It’s loose and almost _ too _ fluid. 

Jisung forces himself to observe. He can't help the frown that plasters itself on his face when Hyunjin makes eye contact with Minho in the mirror, winking as he does a body roll for the millionth time just that day, but this time the stupid bean sprout has the _ nerve _ to lift his shirt up seductively, earning a wide-eyed look of surprise and maybe even awe from Minho.

"Yeah, right. His entire appeal is his looks, do you not see this?"

"He's just fucking around, you know he's capable of more than this and can even choreograph."

"Whatever. Shouldn't we be practicing our actual dance now instead of sitting around while half the group circlejerks over how ‘cool’ and ‘amazing’ Hyunjin is?"

“Do I detect a hint of jealousy?” Chan leans forward, wiggling his eyebrows obnoxiously and glancing between him and Minho.

“Of Hyunjin? Never. There isn’t anything to be jealous of, I’m fucking _ Han Jisung _ and he can’t do anything right.”

“Sure, I totally believe you. You’re right though, we really should be practicing,” he glances at the clock, realizing they have just moments until their break is over and their dance instructor returns.

Chan calls off the circlejerk session, much to Jisung’s relief and everyone else’s disappointment, and the familiar intro to Hellevator starts blasting before Jisung can even properly get into formation. He tries to switch gears and get into the headspace to practice, but he can’t quite focus because his mind is still concentrated on how much it despises Hyunjin, so he flounders about and even forgets to do a few moves correctly.

"What are you looking at?" Jisung frowns when he feels Hyunjin's gaze on him in the mirror, and sure enough, when he looks over, the taller is attempting to bore holes into his figure with his glare.

"You!" Hyunjin spits annoyedly, a few drops of saliva escaping his mouth and landing on the floor. "I've told you a dozen times already to fix that fucking move. How are you still doing it wrong?”

Jisung shrugs, "Why are you paying so much attention to me?"

"It's hard not to when you're constantly making mistakes."

"Says you," Jisung scoffs. 

“Whatever. You should dance right.”

“Well why don’t you rap right?” Jisung yells. A string of incoherent gibberish then falls from his mouth, imitating Hyunjin's tone and flow, “You sound like that!”

“Shut _ up! _You know I'm working on my pronunciation, I don't think you can say the same for your dancing. Are you even trying?”

“Oookay. That’s enough,” their dance instructor enters the room suddenly after hearing the yelling, the door swinging shut behind her. They all sit in silence as the instructor thinks about how to proceed. “I want everyone to line up right here, and one by one I’ll have you all speak. If you did anything wrong lately or want to say something, come up and talk about it. Hyunjin, we’ll start on your side.

Jisung rolls his eyes when Hyunjin hangs his head almost shamefully, carefully considering his words before starting, “There’s someone I’ve really been mistreating recently, and I’d like to apologize to them. I’ve said some harsh things that I really shouldn’t have said, and the more I think about it, the more I regret it.” He risks a glance at Jisung before training his eyes on the ground again. 

Jisung can’t help but scowl, making his eyes all beady and narrow. He’s trying to make himself look good, huh? He wants to seem like the bigger person? He’d been yelling at him just seconds before, so there’s no _ way _ he truly means what he’s saying. Jisung can practically _ feel _ the bullshit spouting out of his mouth in waves.

“So, well, I’m really sorry. I hope we can fix things somehow. I’m really worried about how this might affect us as a group, and I’d like it a lot if we could get past this.” Bullshit, all of it.

“Very good, Hyunjin. Chan, you’re next.” 

Jisung can’t hear the rest of them over the angry thoughts swirling around in his head. He really doesn’t even know _ why _ he’s so angry, but he knows he fucking hates Hwang Hyunjin and his head is pounding and it hurts and it feels like it’s going to blow up from the pressure. 

“Jisung? _ Jisung? _” He’s finally brought back to reality by the dance instructor snapping her fingers in his face. “It’s your turn.”

“Well,” Jisung takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself before he says a bunch of awful things that will make him look bad. It doesn’t seem to work, though, because before he knows it, he finds himself spitting, “There’s this one person I hate, and I really wish he’d stop acting so annoying.”

The room falls so silent that he can hear his own heartbeat pounding angrily in his ears, until Hyunjin finally gets up and sprints out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Perhaps what he said was unnecessary and unwarranted, but he just couldn’t help himself.

“Really, Jisung?” Chan sighs. “We could have made progress here.”

“He had it coming.”

“How? He-”

“Don’t worry about it, Chan,” the dance instructor rubs her temples, “Jisung, go follow him and talk this out. You caused this and you need to fix it. Apologize to him, please, for the love of god. You two can’t be like this and you _ know _ it.”

Jisung marches out of the room in a huff, and it isn’t until he’s halfway down the hallway that he realizes he doesn’t even _ know _where Hyunjin went. He assumes one of the bathrooms to go cry like a baby (Jisung might have done that after a few particularly nasty fights as well, but he doesn’t like to admit that).

It takes three tries, but he eventually finds the right bathroom, where Hyunjin is curled up on the floor staring blankly into nothingness.

“What are you doing here?” he looks up, his neutral expression turning into one of disgust.

“I was told to follow you and talk things out. Believe me, I don’t want me to be here either.”

“Well then why’d you come if you’re not even going to try?”

Jisung sits down next to him on the floor, shrugging, “I don’t know, wanted to see how badly the fight affected you I guess. Expected you to be sobbing your little eyes out. I’m disappointed, really.”

“Cut this shit out,” Hyunjin suddenly tackles Jisung to the ground, laying on top of him propped up on his elbows. Jisung’s spine hurts from the impact, but Hyunjin is at least considerate enough to place a hand behind his head so he doesn’t fucking die. “I’ve been patient with you so far, I really have. Do you know how damned ridiculous you are? Do you know how much effort it’s taken to not punch you in the face?”

“What the fuck are you doing? Get off of me,” Jisung tries to push him away, but the bean sprout, who now seems to weigh about a thousand pounds, won’t budge.

“Not until you apologize or at least explain why you act like a little shit towards me all the time.”

“What’s there to explain? You’re annoying and act like you’re all that when I’m better than you in every way.”

“I don’t act like I’m all that, everyone just treats me like I’m all that. I think you’re jealous because people give me more attention, so you lash out at me.”

“What do you know about me?” Jisung snakes a hand up to Hyunjin’s neck, not putting too much pressure on it, but hopefully enough to be threatening. “Don’t you _ dare _ suggest anything like that ever again.”

Hyunjin almost effortlessly rips his hand off of his neck, instead placing his around Jisung’s. He squeezes a little harder than Jisung did, and Jisung feels his breath falter for a second, as well as a small twitch in his cock that he refuses to acknowledge. “Or what? What are you going to do, little boy? I don’t think you can do anything to me.”

“I’m not _ little_,” Jisung whines, trying again to shove Hyunjin off of him. When that fails, he at least tries to remove the hand from his neck, but he can’t do much to get Hyunjin to release his grip.

“Yeah? You look pretty little trapped underneath me. Tiny, tiny, tiny,” he singsongs infuriatingly. Jisung can’t _ stand _ the way he’s talking to him, like he’s better than him -- superior. He has to remind himself that he is Han Jisung and Hyunjin is _ nothing, _repeating it like a mantra in his head.

“Let go,” Jisung insists again. When Hyunjin predictably refuses, Jisung just says, “Fine, you leave me no choice,” and kicks him in the balls.

Hyunjin tumbles off of him, rolling over on his back, and Jisung takes the opportunity to stand up and dust the debris off of himself. “Jesus fucking christ,” Hyunjin mutters, writhing around while clutching his dick. “What is wrong with you?”

“I _ told _ you to get off of me. Not my fault you didn’t listen. I did what I had to do,” Jisung walks over, staring at him with his head cocked until Hyunjin finally releases his hold on his dick. He then proceeds to place his foot directly over his cock, pressing down as soon as Hyunjin looks up at him in terror.

“_Fuck, _” Hyunjin screams, and Jisung laughs at how their positions have swapped. Now Hyunjin is the one writhing underneath him. He loves it. He loves being in control; he feels powerful, unstoppable. On top of the world.

“Hmm… This feels pretty tiny,” Jisung giggles, twisting his foot around then taking the opportunity to stomp on his cock. “Maybe _ you’re _ the tiny boy.”

“Fucking hell,” Hyunjin finally gains enough composure to yank Jisung by the leg, successfully getting his foot off of him and nearly making him fall over. “It’s not tiny,” Hyunjin says defensively before standing up. Jisung notes that he doesn’t bother even brushing the dust off of himself; he looks so infuriated that he must not even be able to focus on how dirty the bathroom floor is, instead only ready to beat the shit out of him. “I’m sure it’s bigger than yours, at least.”

Jisung feels himself start _ seething _ with rage at that comment. If there’s one thing he hates, it’s being compared to people; if there’s one thing he hates even more than that, it’s being compared to _ Hyunjin. _

“Fine, let's see it then.” Jisung gets down on his knees in front of him. A mistake, perhaps, but not one he regrets when he sees how startled Hyunjin is. If there’s one thing he _ loves, _it’s getting a reaction out of him.

“W-wait...” Hyunjin backs up instinctively, clearly unsure how the hell to react to the sudden turn of events. Jisung supposes he wouldn’t know either.

“What's wrong? Scared of a little competition? It must actually be small, what a shame.”

“I am not,” Hyunjin stands up taller, subtly pushing his hips forward to show confidence, “and I really don’t think I have anything to worry about in that regard.”

Jisung rolls his eyes then hastily reaches out to undo Hyunjin's zipper, but his hands are shaking from anger and he can't quite pull it down. He tugs at it frustratedly, frowning as it stays firmly in place. He tries tugging at it again and again, biting his lip in annoyance until it nearly draws blood.

“Ah, can't you do anything right?” Hyunjin tsks. “Come on, show me you're at least good for something,” he laughs and pokes at Jisung's face, only serving to annoy him further and make the task even more difficult, which is probably what he wants.

“That's rich coming from _ you_,” Jisung slaps his crotch cattily, causing Hyunjin to whimper loudly. “Next time you talk shit, you should really make sure you have the talent to back it up.”

“Whatever, Mister ‘Can't Even Unzip a Pair of Pants.’ Your opinion is _ totally _ valid.”

“Shut the fuck up, it's not my fault you wear cheap pants and the zipper gets stuck,” Jisung hisses, yanking at it some more until it eventually gives, revealing his plain white underwear. Boring like his personality, Jisung thinks.

“Please, these are top quality pants. Pretty sure they're worth more than your entire life,” Hyunjin scoffs as Jisung finally succeeds. “Wow, I'm shocked you actually did it. Do you know how to undo the button now, or do I have to do that for you?”

“They aren’t even a brand name, are they? And I can do it myself, thank you very much.” Jisung expertly unbuttons his pants, then wastes no time in tugging both his pants and underwear down in one fell swoop. It isn't until Hyunjin's cock is revealed that Jisung realizes he's on his knees in front of the bare dick of his arch nemesis, and the implications of their position hit him. 

He flushes a little at the thought, feeling that same twitch in his cock from earlier, but manages to keep it from showing too obviously. “That's all…?” he grimaces as if he's disappointed, looking up at Hyunjin with his lips pursed unamusedly. 

“I'm a grower, not a shower,” Hyunjin insists. “Watch me. This isn't even my final form,” he quotes dramatically, wrapping his hand around his cock. He starts furiously stroking it, causing Jisung to fall backwards on his ass out of surprise. 

“What the fuck dude? You can't just do that,” Jisung shakes his head, cringing both at the sudden frantic action and the fact that Hyunjin's quote is fake; Frieza never even actually _ said _that in Dragon Ball Z. Stupid baseless meme.

Hyunjin shrugs nonchalantly. “You’re the one who started this whole thing. Do you want a fair competition or not? If so, you'd better start doing the same. Unless you're _ scared. _”

“I'm not a fucking pussy,” Jisung growls, hurriedly standing up and shoving his sweatpants down to his knees. He can feel Hyunjin's eyes on him, and when he looks up, his face is completely unreadable. “What are you looking at? Do you like what you see?”

“No, I'm just surprised you'd even dare challenge me when your cock is that little,” Hyunjin smirks, his eyes raking across Jisung's body slowly, in a way that almost seems _ hungry. _

“It's not little!” Jisung yells defensively. He presses his palm into Hyunjin's chest, attempting to shove him backwards. Hyunjin doesn't move much, but he's looking at Jisung as if he's committed a grave sin and must pay for his crimes. Jisung wonders if this is when they finally fight -- here in a grungy bathroom, with both their dicks in hand.

He gulps noticeably when Hyunjin strides towards him, and lets out a surprised gasp as he's pushed against the wall, his arms swiftly being pinned above his head. “Wh-what are you doing? Let go, you freak.” 

“I'm just checking out the competition,” Hyunjin laughs into Jisung's neck, getting unnecessarily close so his hot breath is all over his skin, imbuing his body with a newfound fury. How _ dare _ he think he has the right to touch him like this? And even worse, why is Jisung kind of into it?

“There is no competition, I'm clearly bigger,” Jisung spits in Hyunjin's face when he pulls away, and Hyunjin practically starts frothing at the mouth, clearly enraged at the action.

“Yeah? Let's compare then, you cocky bastard. Come here.” He grabs Jisung by the hips, pulling them close enough to where their dicks would be pressed together if it weren't for their height difference. Jisung flushes in anger and slight humiliation when he finds that even on his tippy toes, he isn't tall enough for their dicks to be level with each other.

“Bend your legs, idiot. We can't compare like this,” he huffs, much to Hyunjin's amusement.

“Aww, little baby can't reach me? You want me to stoop down to your level?”

“God, never-fucking-mind. This is such a waste of time.” Jisung moves to exit the bathroom, but Hyunjin keeps him trapped.

“Nuh-uh. We have to settle this now, I need to confirm I'd win,” he insists. Instead of bending his knees or spreading his legs apart to be at Jisung's level, he lifts Jisung up against the wall.

Hyunjin's tight hold on his hips makes him think about things he absolutely does not want to think about, and he squirms around in his grip, the bare skin where his fingers are feeling like it's on fire. 

“Go on, you're as tall as me now. Put our cocks together so we can see how tiny yours looks against mine.”

Jisung swallows thickly, reaching out to grab Hyunjin's dick, and it's _ really _ settling in how he's currently pressed against the wall by _ Hwang Hyunjin _ , and he's _ really _ lining up both of their hard cocks under the premise of comparing dick size of all things.

His shaky hands manage to align them as closely as possible, both of their cocks standing up straight in between them, and Jisung finds his face heating up again upon seeing the undeniable evidence that Hyunjin's dick is bigger than his. It isn't by too much, but every little fraction of a centimeter counts when your image is on the line.

“Don't fucking say anything,” Jisung demands threateningly, but unfortunately for him, it's hard to be seen as much of a threat when your body is dangling in the air, completely at someone else's mercy. “You only won because I can’t get fully hard while your disgusting ass is in the room.”

“What's that, baby boy?” Hyunjin releases his hold on his hips so Jisung's feet hit the floor abruptly. The impact hurts his ankles slightly because he wasn't prepared, and he looks up at the taller male angrily, silently daring him to continue. “I can't hear you from all the way down there.”

Before he can even process what he's doing, Jisung's reaching out to slap Hyunjin straight across the face, grinning triumphantly as his head is knocked to the side from the impact. “Don't you _ dare _ call me that ever again.”

His victory doesn't last long, as Hyunjin proves to be relatively unaffected by the hit. “What? Baby boy?” he repeats the cursed name in a mocking tone and one of his stupid, thick eyebrows quirk up as if to taunt him.

"Yes," Jisung takes deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. He stands there with his fists clenched, digging his fingernails into his palms until they threaten to start bleeding.

Hyunjin takes notice of his clenched fists, “Aww, the little baby wants to punch me so bad, doesn't he?”

“Stop that!” Jisung shouts, deciding he's finally had enough of this harassment. He moves forward in a way that he hopes come across as threatening, then grabs Hyunjin's shirt tightly, yanking him forward so Hyunjin instinctively looks down at him.

“_Stop that! _” Hyunjin mocks, but it's somehow different from the other times he's mocked him. His tone is lighter, softer, and unless Jisung's ears are deceiving him, he thinks he might have even detected a slight quiver in his voice. It was a nice sound, and Jisung decides he wants to hear more of it.

Suddenly, the mood seems to change. He's staring at Hyunjin, Hyunjin is staring at him, they're both confused as fuck, Hyunjin is leaning in, and… no, he can't _ possibly _ think Jisung would want to _ kiss _ him? 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jisung is at last able to punch his disgustingly pretty lips in now that Hyunjin is preoccupied with tunnel visioning on his, and he feels an overwhelming sense of pride when Hyunjin stumbles backwards, holding his already swelling lips and checking for blood. Finally, a reaction.

He starts to regret it, though, when Hyunjin places his hands on his shoulders, forcing him down onto his knees. He takes a clump of Jisung’s hair and yanks it backwards, his other hand raised and balled into a fist, and Jisung nearly moans.

“Give me one good reason not to bash your stupid donkey face in right now.”

Jisung blinks up at Hyunjin and his scary-looking fist, then glances at the still semi-hard cock right in front of him, and immediately knows what he must do. He gives no warning, just closes his eyes, leans forward, and tries not to think too hard about what he’s doing as he gives the tip of his cock a long, drawn out lick. 

Hyunjin gasps in surprise, immediately threading his balled fist into his hair as well. Neither of them say anything; Jisung just starts kissing the head of his cock sloppily, rubbing his tiny lips across it and tongueing his slit. Hyunjin’s face is flushed a bright red, and his mouth is stuck open as if he wants to speak but can’t quite form the words. It seems all it takes to placate his rage is a little bit of tongue. 

His mouth gradually starts travelling further down his cock, until he’s licking the middle, then the base, and then he moves to his balls. He fondles one in his hand and takes the other into his mouth, but immediately retracts with a gag when he remembers how much Hyunjin sweats. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that they would taste nasty, especially since his cock was already salty enough, but for some reason it didn’t cross his mind beforehand. One of life’s many regrets, he thinks, as he tries to spit the taste out of his mouth.

His gagging finally seems to knock some sense into Hyunjin. His hold on Jisung’s hair tightens, and his mouth suddenly is able to form words again. “What, can’t handle a little sweat?” he teases breathlessly, lightly trying to push Jisung’s head back towards his cock. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Me? Never. Why would I ever want that? I clearly did that just to stop you from hitting me. Yep, totally the reason.”

“Sure, right, yeah, sorry,” Hyunjin mumbles awkwardly, removing his hands from his hair and pushing him away. “I’ll just, uhh- not be here anymore,” he starts to pull up his pants, but is stopped by Jisung tugging them back down.

“I- umm. Well, can’t I just…?” Jisung starts, but can’t find it in him to finish. There is absolutely no way he can admit to his arch nemesis that he wants to continue sucking him off. There is no way he can start jerking off while doing it, either, though he supposes it might have been a little too late for that one; his cock has been in his hand since about 5 seconds after his mouth made contact with Hyunjin.

“You want to continue?” Hyunjin asks in disbelief, his eyes widening as he finally takes in Jisung’s appearance and realizes he’s been stroking himself.

“Maybe? I mean, yeah. Only if you wa-” he stops _ that _ godforsaken sentence before it’s too late. Since when does he care what _ Hyunjin _ wanted? Why does he even want to continue so bad? He really should just stop and run to Minho if he wants to suck a cock so desperately, and yet, he stays more than willingly. Some sick, disgusting part of him must genuinely want Hyunjin, and he despises whatever filthy part that is. Has he been attracted to him the entire time? Is _ that _ why he hated him so much?

“Ah, the great Han Jisung, hard from licking the cock of someone he supposedly hates. How does it feel to be reduced to my little slut?” Hyunjin taunts as he continues observing Jisung’s predicament, which fills Jisung with more regret than should be humanly possible. He can’t believe he’d really gotten himself in this situation, and he can’t believe that he doesn’t want to stop. 

Before Hyunjin can say another word, Jisung wraps his entire mouth around him and presses forward until his nose hits the space above his cock. Hyunjin gasps and moans and instinctively threads his fingers into Jisung’s hair again, then helps him bob his head back and forth silently. Jisung thinks he likes him a lot better when isn’t speaking, and he should keep doing everything he can to ensure that doesn’t happen.

That’s a bit difficult, though, because apparently Hyunjin is the type who loves degradation. He keeps moaning and even begins whispering floods of dirty shit, calling Jisung a whore, his little slut, his bitch, and Jisung has to actively try not to eat up every word like the little slut he actually is. He can’t embrace it, not with Hyunjin -- Hyunjin isn’t allowed to call him a slut. It’s not hot coming from him, only insulting, he poorly attempts to convince himself.

The sound of a harsh slap resounds throughout the bathroom for the first time in awhile, a red mark surely being left on Hyunjin’s ass, much to Jisung’s amusement. He slaps him again every time Hyunjin calls him something degrading, but Hyunjin seems to like it, only thrusting into his throat harder and increasing the volume of his slurs. Jisung can’t say he minds the pain in his throat.

Jisung strokes himself in time with Hyunjin pounding into him -- fast and messy like Hyunjin, desperate and deprived like Hyunjin -- but it isn’t enough. As nice as this is, he has a point to prove. He feels the intense urge to fuck him silly, to be the one in control. He needs to shove his cock inside of Hyunjin’s stupid, pretty ass and fuck him until he can’t dance anymore. He wants everyone to be able to _ see _ what Jisung’s done to him, that it was Hyunjin who was made into a little slut. Never mind that his voice is already shot and that it will be incredibly obvious that he’d been throat-fucked. They’ll be each other’s little sluts, he supposes.

Jisung pulls back, much to Hyunjin’s displeasure. “Let me fuck you now,” he insists, not really expecting a positive reply, but figuring he’d try it anyways.

“Fine,” Hyunjin pouts as if the very idea of getting fucked by him is offensive, but immediately bends over the bathroom sink, his legs spread obscenely wide to accommodate Jisung’s height. Jisung’s mouth hangs open in surprise at the sight; he almost doesn’t react, but manages to get over the shock quickly enough to spit on his fingers and start teasing Hyunjin’s hole before Hyunjin gets annoyed or needy and starts whining like the little bitch he is.

“Bet you’ve been waiting for this,” Jisung says snarkily as he pushes his index finger in slowly. Hyunjin, the loose whore, shows no signs of pain, so he adds more spit and starts carefully pumping his finger in and out. He slicks his fingers up thoroughly again before entering a second finger. 

“Fuck, Ji…” Hyunjin trails off, as if he wants to say something but can’t quite bring himself to; Jisung knows the feeling. 

It doesn’t take long at all until Hyunjin is pushing his body back against him, desperately trying to feel more of him. Jisung decides that maybe hearing his incessant whining isn’t _ too _ bad if it means he can tease him and cause him just a little bit of suffering. He still hates him, after all -- or at least that’s what he tells himself.

“You want more, don’t you?” Jisung teases, pressing his hand down on the small of Hyunjin’s back so he can’t push back against him anymore. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry so much about prep.”

“But-”

"What? Are you afraid to hurt me all of the sudden?" Hyunjin squirms desperately under his grip, lazily trying to use his strength to push against Jisung’s fingers as if that’ll accomplish anything. He’s weak right now, flustered, and Jisung can easily overpower him like this.

"Definitely not,” Jisung is suddenly compelled to shove his fingers in to the knuckles, twisting them around harshly. He _ shouldn’t _ be scared to hurt him. It’s Hwang Hyunjin, the man he’s resented for as long as he’s known. “But aren’t you a virgin?” he asks anyways.

"Sure, but I do this shit to myself all the time, plus I kind of like the pain of being fucked raw. Or, at least I do when I try it with my toys."

"Wow, didn't take you for that type,” Jisung whistles lowly, constantly surprised by how much of a whore Hyunjin acts like, and how effortlessly he convinced him to let him fuck him. If he’d known the words “let me fuck you” were all it’d take to get Hyunjin bending over and squirming beneath him, he’d have uttered them long ago -- just to tease him and see him react, not to actually fuck him as he fully intends to today. Some small part of him doubts that, though, and the idea that he resented him so much _ because _ he wanted to fuck him comes flooding back.

"What type?" Hyunjin suddenly frowns at him through the mirror. It’s almost cute.

"Oh, you know… _ that _type."

"Fuck does that mean, Jisung?"

"Ah, so it's just Jisung now that my fingers are in your ass?" Jisung curls his fingers slightly and presses downwards for emphasis, eliciting a high-pitched whimper from Hyunjin. "Who's the baby boy now?" 

"Mmph," Hyunjin tries to muffle his moans as Jisung lazily speeds up his pace, making a low effort to find his prostate. "I- it's still you. Tiny baby boy."

"Tiny?" it’s those lingering feelings of hatred brought out by that comment that drives him to pull his fingers out abruptly, then aggressively grab Hyunjin's hips, digging his nails into his sides, engraving the curve of his nails into his skin. "We'll see if you still think I'm tiny when my dick is in your ass."

"Really? Right here?" Hyunjin gasps and protests as if he isn’t expecting it and it isn’t clear that that is what Jisung intends to do, though there isn't much strength behind it, and he needily grinds his ass against Jisung's cock the second he presses it against him. 

"You don't want to? I could just leave you all alone. I'm sure I could go have Minho suck me off if I asked real nicely, but who do you have?"

"M-Minho would also suck me off," Hyunjin insists.

"Maybe he would, but that's not what you want, is it?" Jisung yanks Hyunjin's head back using a fistful of his hair, forcing him to face himself in the mirror. "Look at yourself. You're desperate to have me inside you, aren't you?"

Hyunjin shakes his head. "I'd never want you," he mumbles weakly. 

"Your cheeks are so red," Jisung reaches around to pinch one, only making its sinful color stronger.

"It's because I'm angry."

"Yeah? You aren't turned on?" Jisung moves his hand to loosely grip Hyunjin's neck, immediately causing his mouth to open in a contented sigh. "Maybe a little embarrassed to be falling apart under my touch?"

"No, neither of those," Hyunjin closes his eyes as his cheeks start to burn brighter, and he seems to absentmindedly start searching for friction, humping the sink subtly. Jisung observes his desperation for a moment -- the way Hyunjin is completing losing the composed, cool front he always has on around Jisung, with the exception of when they’re fighting.

"Oh, the embarrassment turns you on even more, doesn't it? Jisung laughs. "Of course. Hey, look at yourself." He tightens his grip on Hyunjin's neck, raising it a bit to make sure his eyes stay level with the mirror. "You like looking at yourself, I _ know _ you do. You think you're the prettiest man alive, huh?" 

Hyunjin doesn't seem to have anything to say to that; he just looks up at him through the mirror, his watery eyes showing a thousand conflicting emotions. 

"We look good together, don't we? Admit it, you think I'm pretty too."

"Never."

"Admit it." Jisung's mouth finds its way to Hyunjin's neck, and he sucks on it, unable to stop smirking at the guttural sounds leaving Hyunjin's mouth as he does so. "Come on, admit it or I'll stop all of this. I really will leave you."

"I-" Hyunjin closes his eyes and bites his lip, as if it's such a terrible thing to say that he has to brace himself for it, "I think you're really pretty and I really want you to fuck me."

Jisung chuckles snarkily, "I didn't ask for that last part, but thanks for confirming that," Jisung pulls away for a moment to add copious amounts of spit to his cock. Some small part of him is aware that he shouldn’t fuck him with only saliva, but Hyunjin _ had _ said he was into being practically torn apart. Maybe it was acceptable just in this situation.

Jisung fumbles around behind him for a moment, struggling to enter without proper lubrication, but he eventually is able to before Hyunjin gets too obnoxiously whiny. It’s almost too much; going in raw is somewhat painful even for him, and Hyunjin is _ tight. _He doesn’t think he’s prepared him enough.

“Fuck, maybe you _ are _ big,” Hyunjin admits shakily. His legs wobble beneath him and Jisung can see him frowning and biting his lip in the mirror, and Jisung honestly can’t tell whether his expression is one of pleasure or pain.

“Are you alright?” Jisung asks with a voice full of genuine concern, for some ridiculous reason. He attempts to remind himself that it doesn’t matter and that he _ hates _ Hyunjin -- he’s only doing all of this to make him suffer, to shut him up -- but it doesn’t work. He has to admit that some part of him, one that was hidden away deeply, actually cares about his wellbeing.

“Yes,” Hyunjin gasps when Jisung subconsciously shifts around inside him, trying to get himself situated. “More than okay.”

Jisung takes that as permission to start moving. He thrusts slowly, carefully at first, despite _ really _ wanting to absolutely destroy him. He thinks about all the times Hyunjin has made him angry, and his pace subconsciously quickens.

Hyunjin lets out gasps and moans that even Jisung must confess are beautiful. “Maybe if you sounded more like this all the time, I’d think you’re talented,” he smirks as he pulls Hyunjin closer to him by the hips, repeatedly pushing into him fully then removing himself except for the very tip of his cock.

“Shut,” Hyunjin’s back arches and he lets out a long squeal when Jisung accidentally grazes his prostate, “up,” he struggles to get his second word out. Jisung pounds into that same spot he hit harder, releasing all the pent up anger and aggression he’d ever had towards Hyunjin into his poor body.

“You’re such a slut,” Jisung finds himself saying. “All it took was one sentence and you’re letting me fuck you like this?” Jisung thrusts particularly hard for emphasis, which makes Hyunjin gasp and sputter as a glob of drool flies out of his mouth.

“Keep talking to me like that,” Hyunjin begs, his head thrown back in raw pleasure as Jisung continues to fuck into him relentlessly. His ass is so incredibly tight to the point where it’s almost painful, and Jisung feels his head rushing, pounding, his heart rate picking up as he struggles to keep up with Hyunjin constantly pushing back against him in an attempt to get _ more. _

Jisung hesitates for a moment, then thinks about all the arguments they’ve had and everything Hyunjin has done wrong, and suddenly insults don’t seem so difficult anymore. “You talentless little bitch,” he starts, testing how mean he’s allowed to be. When Hyunjin shows no signs of anger or displeasure, he continues, “You’re only going to be part of the group to be my whore, understand? You don’t deserve to be anything but that. You’re going to let me fuck you whenever I want, you useless fuck, you’re only good for your body.”

“Yes,” Hyunjin gasps and pants, “I’m all yours to use, can’t do anything right aside from getting fucked by you. Let me be your whore, give me every inch of you,” he cries out pathetically. Jisung feels as though he’s about to cum just from the ego boost alone -- Hyunjin is his whore and everyone will know it; they’d no longer worship him so much after seeing him on his knees for him, begging for his cock like he is now. He wants to record himself fucking him, to play it in front of everyone, maybe to even make him suck him off in a place where they’d definitely get caught.

“Sungie,” he whimpers loudly, his mouth forming a small pout, “I’m gonna cum.” Jisung notes the nickname and decides he doesn’t like it; sure, they are fucking, but that doesn’t mean that they’re _ close _ or anything. 

“You can’t call me that,” Jisung spanks him firmly, the slap echoing throughout the small bathroom. “You’re just a whore, remember? You need to learn some manners.”

“S-sorry,” he rocks back against him quickly as he chases his orgasm, and Jisung for some reason allows it despite not being that close himself. “Please don’t stop, I’m so close,” Hyunjin manages to choke out between his heavy panting. 

Hyunjin’s hole tightens around him suddenly, and an excessively loud scream fills the room as Hyunjin cums, filling the sink with spurts of his cum. Jisung excitedly tries to finish himself off, but unfortunately, he is quickly reminded of exactly why he hates Hwang Hyunjin.

“Stop, stop,” the tall idiot demands suddenly. 

“What?” Jisung croaks as he pulls out as fast as he can.

“You really thought I’d let you cum after all you’ve done?”

“What? I let _ you _ cum,” Jisung whines in a way that even he must admit sounds pathetic and desperate. 

“Doesn’t mean I’m obligated to let _ your _ bitch ass cum,” Hyunjin pulls his pants up, and Jisung notes that he easily zips and buttons them, unlike how Jisung failed to do earlier. “You _ really _thought I’d let you get away with calling me all that? You really think I don’t still despise you?”

“Whatever, I still hate you too,” Jisung half-lies. “I’ll just go find Minho.”

“Fine,” Jisung thinks he detects a hint of jealousy in Hyunjin’s voice, and some small part of him hopes he isn’t just a fool and that Hyunjin wants to stay with him and help him cum, but is just being stubborn.

“Fine,” Jisung shrugs and pulls his pants up awkwardly before dusting them off. “Let’s just avoid each other as much as possible, and pretend that this didn’t happen.”

“Right, yeah, no more fighting. Just for the sake of the group. I don’t even know who you are.”

“Sure, right,” Jisung agrees then hastily leaving the bathroom, practically sprinting down the hallway so his boner, hidden underneath his large hoodie, doesn’t die down before he can reach Minho. Hyunjin trails behind him, struggling to keep up, but he manages to catch him and tug on his arm to slow him down. They walk at an agonizingly slow pace, and Jisung can practically feel the blue balls developing.

“Did you two resolve your problem?” Chan asks when they finally enter the practice room.

“Yeah, we’re… friends now,” Jisung struggles to say. “Minho, can I talk to you for a second? “It’s _ really _ important.”

“You two better be quick,” Chan warns.

“Oh don’t worry, we will be,” Jisung winks, knowing Minho can make him cum within seconds. Screw Hyunjin, he thinks. He doesn’t need him. He doesn’t want him in the slightest; he’s sure he’d be terrible at sucking him off anyways. 

And yet, when Minho’s mouth is around his cock, he can’t help but wish it were Hyunjin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and again, I hope you enjoyed. Comments, CCs, and feedback of any sort are all greatly appreciated as always.
> 
> Twitter: [jibrator](https://twitter.com/jibrator)
> 
> Curiouscat: [SephSung](https://curiouscat.me/SephSung)


End file.
